marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk! Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Ruby * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ********* **** ***** ** Items: * ''The Brothers Karamozov'' Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Where Troops Are Encamped | Appearing2 = Bruce accompanies is friend Suzette Classon up to Meadowlark Hunting Lodge to convince Suzette's sister Gizette Michaels not to live in seclusion on this compound. Suzette explains how the people up at Meadowlark, led by Gizette's husband Jeff, believe that the end of the world is coming and are preparing to fend for themselves. After visiting Gizette, she assures her twin sister that everything is fine. Soon enough, Bruce and Suzette overstay their welcome and are asked to leave. However, on their way back Suzette's car gets a flat tire, and without a spare, the pair are forced to go back to the Hunting Lodge for help. There they witness the men of this private milita using illegal weapons purchased from Africa. Seeking to keep this quiet, they open fire on both Bruce and Suzette. While Suzette catches bullets in her legs, Banner transforms into the Hulk and fights off his attackers, but retreats into the woods, leaving Suzette behind. Gizette manages to convince them to spare her sister, but they refuse to bring her to a hospital as it would alert the authorities to the weapons they have. Meanwhile, the Hulk eventually falls asleep and reverts back to Bruce Banner. Awakening in the morning, Banner walks back to the compound to find out what happened to Suzette. Fearful of Banner, the militants allow him to go to the main house where Gizette tells him of Suzette's condition and that she needs medical attention. Inside the house, Bruce picks up Suzette and is prepared to leave when he is stopped by Jeff Michaels. When Jeff threatens Banner, he warns him against getting him angry, reminding him of what happened the night before. With no other opposition, Bruce takes Suzette to a station wagon outside, and they are joined by her twin sister and niece who have decided to leave the compound as well. Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Eric * Jimmy * Lorita * Jack * Tammy Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Meadowlark Hunting Lodge ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Oh Boy -- Hulk Toys | Synopsis3 = An article on various Hulk related merchandise that was available at the time of this publication. | StoryTitle4 = The River | Appearing4 = Bruce Banner has set up camp next to a tranquil looking lake for the night. However his evening goes from serene to dangerous as a violent storm hits causing flooding. Swept away in the flash flood, Banner transforms into the Hulk who struggles against the currents and tries everything he can to not drown. Through sheer determination, the Hulk not only manages to survive the flood himself, but also manages to save a young fawn in the process as well. Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * A Flood Other Characters: * Fawn Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Forest Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Nameste * The mayor of New York City is identified as Ed Koch in this story. This should be considered a topical reference relative to the date of publication, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Where Troops Have Encamped * The private milita states that their muntitions were left over from "that Uganda mess." During the period in which this story was published, the nation of Uganda was increasingly unstable following the 1971 coup d'état that saw the removal of Idi Amin. Although this region of the world has continued to go through turnoil and unrest well into the 21st Century, this should be considered a topical reference none-the-less. Chronology Notes A Flashback in this issue affects the chronology of the following characters: Namaste * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}